Jenavian Charto
Bio Jenavian Charto was a Disruptor for the Peacekeeper Special Directorate undercover on the Royal Planet in the Breakaway Colonies. In her guise, she appeared to be a shallow, social climbing, power grabbing snob who had managed to become engaged to Prince Clavor, second in line for the Royal Planet's throne. When John Crichton was attacked by forces loyal to Prince Clavor, Jenavian saved his life, killing Crichton's attackers and revealing her true position as a Disruptor to John . Jenavian suspected John was sent by Peacekeeper Special Directorate as a backup for her mission. John played along with her but neither denied nor confirmed her suspicions. Jenavian revealed to him that her mission was to stay close to Prince Clavor and kill him if he ascended to the Royal Planet throne. John eventually married Princess Katralla, thereby ruining Prince Clavor's chance to rule, and along with Katralla was turned into a statue. John's head was later cut off by the Scarran Emissary Cargn, to once again try to put Clavor on the throne, and thrown into an acid bath. Scorpius rescued John's head from the acid but was suddenly assaulted by an unseen Jenavian. Jenavian reattached John's head and reanimated him from his statue form. Together they escaped the palace to an undisclosed location in the woods. While John and Jenavian hid out in the woods they had an intimate tryst. Jenavian and John returned to the palace the next day to straighten things out and Jenavian proposed to John that they more or less become a couple. John declined and Jenavian blithely shrugged off the rejection, going to the palace morgue to pretend to mourn for the slain Clavor. A few moments later John joined her in the morgue, telling her he's sorry about Clavor but that he deserved it, earning a slap across the face (maybe she felt more rejected by John than she let on). Jenavian ran out of the morgue sobbing and she was not heard from again. As her mission was to prevent Clavor from becoming ruler, his death rendered her purpose on the planet moot. Quotes *"Well if you're not going to be king, Clavor, I'm not going to marry you." *"Jenavian Charto. Disrupter - Peacekeeper Special Directorate." *"The data scan listed John Crichton as non-Sebacean. So - if you're not Sebacean, you're not Peacekeeper. If you're not Peacekeeper, you're not Special Directorate. If you're not Special Directorate, you can't be a Disrupter. And if you're not a Disrupter, then you know too much about me." *(After John goes through the story of his life): "That is either the most pathetic fabrication I've ever heard, or the most pathetic life I could ever imagine." *"John - if I fail, so many innocent lives will be lost. Help me do my job, and I'll help you get what you want. Whatever it is." Trivia Appearances *(2.10 "Look at the Princess - A Kiss is but a Kiss") *(2.11 "Look at the Princess - I Do, I Think") *(2.12 "Look at the Princess - The Maltese Crichton") Category:Season 2 characters Category:Sebaceans Category:Female Category:Peacekeepers